


Lights in the Dark

by Peregrine (Sidhewrites)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fingerfucking, Jason and Kon are good Alphas, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pack Cuddles, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, after mission cuddles, they're so domestic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidhewrites/pseuds/Peregrine
Summary: They don't know how they fell together, but they work, and they wouldn't change it for the world.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Jason Todd, Bart Allen/Tim Drake, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atimeforroses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atimeforroses/gifts).



> A series of one-shots and linked stories exploring the relationship of Jason, Tim, Conner, and Bart.

Silver blue light fell in a stream across the bed, highlighting soft cotton, and miles of skin and scars. Jason watched silently as the occupants of the bed breathed, content in sleep. The room smelled like them, a heady mix of all their scents, overlaid with the tinges that distinguished alpha and omega. If Jason tried, he could separate everyone’s individual scents. Tim’s chocolate and soft lavender, Conner’s lightning and rain, and Bart’s citrus and honey, weaving together and making the whole apartment smell like home. 

Jason pushed off the door frame and stalked into the room. He could feel the water dripping down his back, hair still damp, from washing the smell of the streets and blood from his skin, towel around his waist. He sat on the edge of the bed, trailing his fingers across a freckled leg that was sticking out from the tangle of blankets. Jason smirked as the leg stretched, trying to follow the feeling of Jason’s fingers as they skimmed down towards the ankle. He watched as a mop of fluffy brown hair – hair that he knew was soft to the touch from nights of running his fingers through it – emerged from underneath the blankets, amber-gold eyes shined bright in the moonlight. 

Bart carefully disentangled himself from the blankets and the two other occupants of the bed, and crawled towards Jason. He had a slow, lazy smile on his face, moonlight spilling across naked skin and freckles like constellations, that still after all this time made Jason’s stomach twist pleasantly. 

Jason let his smirk soften around the edges, and leaned back on his hands, leaving his lap open for Bart to crawl into. Which the smaller man did with a purr, leg swinging over Jason’s lap, arms wrapping around his neck, licking under his chin. “Welcome home.” 

Jason lifted one hand, fingers curling around the back of Bart’s head, thumb hooking under his chin, tilting the smaller omega’s head back. He leaned forward leaving open mouth kisses in a burning trail up Bart’s neck, marking him, rekindling the feeling of pack, of belonging. 

He could feel the vibrations of Bart’s whine against mouth, and he swallowed the sound down in a filthy kiss. He pulled back as Bart melted against him, and spoke, his lips brushing Bart’s. “Shhh, sugar, we don’t want to wake up the others, do we?” 

Bart ducked his head down, rubbing his cheek along Jason’s jaw, scenting him, marking the bigger man in turn. “No, they need the sleep. Just missed you.” Jason shivered as he felt Bart’s tongue tease his ear, before pulling the lobe into his mouth, sucking gently. 

Jason smoothed his hands up Bart’s legs, and wrapped them around the speedster’s waist, thumbs digging in at his hips, and Bart arched into the touch. He could feel the omega’s cock starting to harden against his stomach, already leaking, leaving a warm trail against his cooling skin. He tugged Bart against him, pining his cock between them, and Bart gave a small moan and buried his face into Jason’s neck, rutting gently against his stomach. 

“Jay, please.” Jason could feel the words like brands against his skin where they were muttered into his neck. “Missed you, want to make you feel good. Please.” The word ended in a whine, and Jason is a lot of things, but he’s never been able to resist when Bart begs. Not in the beginning, and he wasn’t about to start now. He cast a quick glance to the other two occupants of the bed, and he can't help the soft smile he gives, when he sees both Conner and Tim still asleep. 

Before he could turn his attention back to the writhing omega in his lap, Bart had tightened the grip he had around Jason’s shoulder’s, and used the extra leverage to grind against Jason’s half-interested length beneath his towel. Jason had to squash a moan behind his teeth, grinding it to dust, as he turned to look back at Bart, who was wearing a coy smirk on his face. 

A smirk that Jason had ideas on how to turn into a much better expression. 

Jason tightened the grip he had on Bart’s waist with a growl, and lifted him off his lap enough, that he could stand with ease. His towel slipped from his waist, leaving him just as naked as the omega in his arms. He stepped out of the fluffy white terry-cloth, headed for the door, and started striding up the hallway towards his room. 

Not for the first time since they all started living together was Jason thankful that they bought the top floor of condo building. Renovating it to suit their needs. With four rooms and several walls in between Conner and Tim, it meant he and Bart could have some fun, while still letting their partners get some rest. 

He’s distracted by Bart continuing to grind down against Jason’s now fully erect cock, sliding it against the base of his own, and through the already slick folds of his pussy. He only faltered once on the way, when the head of his cock caught on Bart’s hole, and the omega gave a broken little cry into his ear., before starting to beg. “Alpha, please, need you, need your knot. Missed having you in me while you were gone. Please, please.” 

“Christ, sweetheart.” Jason groaned as he adjusted his grip, lifting Bart just a bit higher. If the man kept that up, he was going to end up fucking him in on the hallway floor. While it wouldn’t be the first time, Jason wanted to do this in the comfort of a bed, behind a closed door. He had plans to make his omega scream. “I was only gone a few days.” 

Bart shook his head, whining when he tried to grind down on Jason’s cock and only succeeded in dragging his leaking length along Jason’s abs. “Still too long. Please Jason, I want you, I feel so empty.” 

Jason finally reached his room, carefully closing the door with his foot once they were inside. “Don’t worry, sugar, I’m gonna give you what you need.” He strode over to the bed and dropped Bart onto it, watching with pride, and lust, as Bart arched under his gaze. Arms stretched up towards the head of the bed, legs spread, cock resting against his stomach, thighs wet and shiny with slick. Jason could feel his own cock twitch at the sight. “You telling me that you, Tim, and Conner didn’t fuck while I was gone?” 

Bart smirked as he sat up, tipping forward until he could drop to all fours and crawl to where Jason was still standing at the end of the bed. He reached forward with one hand once he was close enough, and gave Jason’s length a few teasing strokes, “Oh no, we did, but it wasn’t the same without you. It’s never the same when one of us is gone.” 

“F-fair enough.” He groaned when Bart smirked up at him before his tongue flicked out, licking up the pre-cum that had beaded at the tip of Jason’s cock, then taking just the head in and sucking gently. “Fuck, sweetheart, missed that mouth of yours.” He ran his fingers through Bart’s hair, marveled still at how soft it was, and wrapped the strands around his fingers, urging Bart to take more of him into his mouth. “That’s it, baby, you’re so good.” 

Bart moaned happily at the praise, eagerly taking more of Jason’s cock, shuffling forward just a bit to make the angle easier on himself. His head bobbed, going further down Jason’s length with each movement, until he was taking just over half of the Alpha’s cock down his throat. He groaned at the feel of it on his tongue, letting it just rest there for a moment, before trying to take more. 

Jason nearly came from the sight alone of Bart purposefully choking himself on his cock. Tears gathered at the corner of Bart’s eyes, precum and drool dripping down his chin. Jason wrapped his hand tighter in Bart’s auburn hair, pulling him off, ignoring the protesting whine he gave. “Easy, sweetheart. You can suck me off again later.” He let his other hand come up, thumb wiping at the mess on Bart’s face, gathering it and holding it against Bart’s lips. His eyes darkened, pupils blowing wide, when the omega eagerly took the thumb into his mouth, sucking off the mix of spit and cum that was there. “But, you’re the one that said you wanted my knot, right?” 

Bart nodded eagerly, amber eyes bright in the moonlit room, letting Jason’s thumb go with a soft pop. “Yes, Alpha, please.” 

“Shh, baby, I’m gonna give it to you.” He ran gentle fingers through Bart’s hair, purring softly, pleased. “You’ve been so good for me. Such a good omega, getting me nice and wet.” Jason bent down and claimed Bart’s mouth in a kiss that left them both panting, and Bart a puddle, only held up by Jason’s fingers still tangled in his hair. “So why don’t you crawl up the bed, lay yourself out for me, and I’ll give you want you want.” 

Bart was moving before Jason had even finished his sentence, pulling out of Jason’s hand and flopping backwards onto the bed. He spread his legs, showing off how wet he was, and whined in eager invitation. 

Jason took a breath to try and calm himself, just a bit. All he managed to do instead, was to get a lungful of the overwhelmingly sweet scent of honey and oranges that was an aroused Bart Allen. He didn’t hold back the possessive growl that rumbled up out of his chest, as he crawled onto the bed. Crawling over Bart, covering the other’s much smaller body with his own. He licked a stripe up Bart’s neck, stopping to tease the gland behind his ear. He chuckled when he felt Bart shudder underneath him, thin but strong arms coming up to wrap around Jason’s shoulders, blunt nails digging into his skin. 

Jason brought one of his legs up between Bart’s, forcing his legs wider. He muffled a groan into Bart’s shoulder as he felt the omega start to grind against his thigh, his slick making the movement easy. That’s not what Jason wanted right now though, no. What he wanted, was to his to hold his normally squirming, constantly in motion mate still, and make him take what he’s going to give him. 

Jason shoved his leg a little wider, moving it away from Bart’s wet cunt, leaving him bare and open for whatever Jason wanted. Bart tried arching up against him, hips working to try and find some friction, but he was effectively pinned. His arms were still free, but he was overwhelmed with Jason so close. The alpha’s scent of worn leather and wood smoke, overlaid with the smell of sex filled his nose, leaving him a panting, wanting mess. 

“J-Jason, please.” Bart whined and buried his face against Jason’s neck, shivering when he felt Jason chuckle darkly against his throat. 

“Please what, sugar, use your words.” 

Bart whined again, trying to get his thoughts into some semblance of order. “Please, please, need-need you to touch me.” He cried out when he feels Jason’s hand come up to his chest, tweaking first one nipple and then the other. “Ah, Jason! Not-not there, please!” 

Jason pinched the nipple he still had a hold of, pulling at it, stretching it taut. He reveled in the way Bart arched into it, crying out against Jason’s neck, making sharp whimpered noises of need against his neck. “Use your words.” 

Bart yelped when Jason gave another harsh twist. “Ah! In me. I want you in me, Jason please, pleasepleaseplease.” 

Jason stopped the speedsters babbling with a hard kiss, that was more biting than anything gentle. Bart moaned into it, one hand leaving the grip he had on Jason’s shoulder to tangle in still damp black hair. He whined in protest and want as Jason let go of his nipple – he could still feel the heat from the sting – and slowly let his hand trail down Bart’s chest, over the quivering muscles of his stomach. He slowed his descent, letting his fingers trace achingly slow over the length of Bart’s own cock teasingly, just to hear him whine. 

Bart opened his mouth to start begging again, but it dissolved into a moan as Jason pushed two fingers inside Bart’s pussy. His back arched up off the bed sharply, then he tried to grind down against the fingers thrusting in and out of him. “Jaaaaayyy.” 

“I love that you’re always so wet for me, sweetheart. Such a good little omega.” Jason pumped his fingers in and out, slowly picking up speed, listening to Bart’s whines and pants as he pushed him towards an orgasm. 

“Jason, Jay please, please, more, I want, want more.” 

“More? I can give you more.” Jason smirked against Bart’s neck, nibbling at the scent gland just behind his ear, and grinned at the breathy moan he got for it. He shifted the leg holding Bart’s thigh’s apart and added a third finger, curling them, rubbing against that spot, making Bart scream. He could feel Bart shaking under him; whole body trembling, but he hadn’t cum, not yet. “That’s it, baby, love how loud you are for me.” 

Jason raised his face from Bart’s neck, looking at the mess he had made of his boyfriend so far. There were tears streaked down the omega’s face, flush darkening his pale skin down his neck to his chest, nipples red from the abuse they had taken earlier. He couldn’t help the pleased purr at the wrecked sight his boy made beneath him. He could see Bart’s mouth moving, but no sound was coming out. He stilled his fingers, leaving them buried inside Bart, and leaned down. “What’s that sugar.” 

It took a few more tries, but Bart was finally able to make his mouth work. “Knot, knot, Jay, please, please!” 

Jason kissed him again, gentler than before, lazy glides of lips and tongue. “Don’t worry, baby, I told you that you could have it, and you’ll get it.” He started moving his fingers again, rapidly thrusting them in and out, curling them every now and then, just to hear Bart scream again. “I’ll give you my knot, but first, you’re going to come just like this. On my fingers and nothing else.” 

Bart nodded, breathing broken by pants, whines, and pleas for more. For Jason to go faster. Harder. He tried to push down into Jason’s thrusting fingers, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t move into it, away from it, he could only take what Jason, what one of his Alpha’s, was willing to give. 

It’s with that thought, and Jason growling in his ear for him to cum, that Bart exploded. His vision whited out and he saw stars from the force of his orgasm, back arched off the bed, fingers digging into Jason’s shoulders. 

He’d barely come down when he felt Jason moving. The leg that was between his thighs vanished, and two large, warm hands, one wet with slick, grab his hips and flip him over. The grip the only thing keeping him from melting into the bed. 

Bart managed a few deep breaths when he felt Jason settle in behind him. He leaned over the small omega, licking at his back, nipping at the skin of his hip. The Alpha had been reduced to sub-vocalizations at this point, a constant growl and purr combo filling the room. It wasn’t unusual for either Jason, or Kon, to slip into this state after an absence, or after working themselves up by teasing himself or Tim, or each other. Bart finally managed to get his arms under himself enough, to get his face out of the blankets. He shimmied his hips, just a little and arched his back, presenting for his Alpha. 

He whined as Jason’s hands tightened at his hips, pulling him closer, and they both moaned as Jason’s cock slid through Bart’s folds, gently thrusting, as Jason got himself wet. Ready so he can push right into the willing omega beneath him. 

Bart clenched his fists in the sheets, twisting the fabric tight as Jason finally, finally, started pushing into Bart’s wet, eager hole. He whined at the stretch as Jason slowly entered him. Thrusting, rocking back and forth, slowly working his cock into his omega. 

Bart was panting and hard again by the time Jason was fully seated. Jason laid himself over Bart’s back, the heat of him seeping into the omega’s skin, his muscles, making him go pliant beneath the larger Alpha. 

Jason’s teeth tease the gland behind his ear, making Bart cry out beneath him. Jason had found his voice again, though it still held the edge of a growl. Deeper, darker, closer to Red Hood, than Jason. The sound of it had a thrill of heat shooting through Bart. “You’re gonna be loud for me, aren’t you baby? Gonna let the whole world know who’s fucking you.” 

Bart nodded eagerly, turning his head enough that he can see Jason’s pleased, feral grin out of the corner of his eye. 

“Good boy.” Jason slid one hand off of Bart’s hip and up his chest, pulling him tight to his chest, and straightened, pulling Bart up with him. He wrapped one arm around his chest, pinning Bart against him, leaving his other hand free to roam across Bart’s front, pinching at his nipples, tugging at his cock. 

Bart gave a shout as Jason started up a slow, easy, torturous pace; using the grip he had across his chest to hold Bart still as he fucked into him. Jason’s free hand slowly pumped Bart’s length in time with his thrusts. Bart was always easy to get off again and again, once he’d had his first orgasm. So even though Jason’s strokes were slow, Bart could already feel that coil low in his gut tightening again. 

Now that he was free to move, Bart thrust his hips up, meeting Jason's hand on every down stroke, chasing the orgasm he knew was right there. 

Jason chuckled darkly in his ear, tightening his fist just a bit, making Bart hiss. “You gonna come again, sugar. Already?”. Bart nodded, breath coming out in uneven pants. “Whaddya need? How can I get you there?” 

“F-faster. Go faster.” Bart raked his nails down Jason’s arm, leaving red lines in their wake. 

“Which one, baby? My fist or my cock.” 

“Both! Both, fuck, please. Wanna come again. You feel so good Jay.” 

Jason’s grip across his chest tightened, and using a knee he knocked Bart’s legs further apart, sinking him further down onto his cock. “Fuck, you’re way too good to me baby. I’m gonna make you come again, then I’m going to give you what you've been wanting all night.” 

With Bart being that much lower Jason can get more power, more strength into his thrusts, and he started to fuck into Bart as hard as the speedster could take. His hand moved to match his new brutal pace, and Bart was screaming as he writhed in Jason’s hold. Small hips chasing Jason’s hand, fingers scratching at the Alpha’s arm, thigh, anything he could reach. 

Bart didn't even realize he was babbling until he heard Jason’s growled praise in his ear, “That's it, Bart, I know you’re right there. You're being so good for me, such a good boy.” Bart keened again as Jason changed the grip he had on his cock, adding a twist at the head. “Come on, sugar, come for me, be my good omega, and come!” 

Bart fell apart with a scream as his second orgasm ripped through him. Body almost seizing, and Jason had to stop moving. Bart had gotten so tight, but he didn’t stop the movement of his hand and Bart was twitching from overstimulation as Jason continued to stroke him through his aftershocks, despite having gone soft. 

Bart fell forward onto his arms when Jason moved the hand from around Bart’s chest to his hip. Holding him still as the alpha began to chase his own end. Thrusting hard and fast, the sound of flesh meeting flesh filled the room alongside Jason’s growls and Bart’s screams. Jason still hadn’t stopped stroking him, and Bart’s cock was hard again, and the overstimulation was just the right side of painful, and he was loving every second of it. 

He could feel the nails of the hand Jason had at his hip, biting into his skin, knew he’d have bruises, even if they wouldn't last long. Bart got his hands underneath himself, getting up onto all fours, and started pushing back. Meeting Jason’s thrusts with his own. They were both right on the edge, and Bart could feel Jason’s knot swelling, starting to catch, and he wanted to come when his Alpha did. Knew just how to get them both there, too. 

Bart let his head fall forward, what hair that wasn't stuck to his skin with sweat, fell away, baring his neck to the Alpha’s gaze, and he whined. “Jason...” He knew Jason understood what he wanted when he felt the scrape of teeth against the back of his neck. 

“That want you want sugar, want my mark again? Let everyone know who you belong to?” 

Bart nodded, words gone in a whine of need and excitement. His hands twisted in the sheets as Jason laid himself flat against the smaller man’s back, licking the back of his neck. The action brought Jason closer, made his thrusts shorter, but no less powerful, the strokes to his cock coming faster now, as Jason was reaching the end of his endurance, wanting Bart to fall over with him. Bart whined again at the feel of teeth against his neck. “Please...” 

Jason chuckled darkly against Bart’s neck, nipping hard, but not breaking the skin. “Say. It.” 

Bart managed to make his brain work past the triple sensations of pleasure long enough to string a few words together. “Bite me! Alpha, please.” 

He felt the growl Jason gave at those words shudder through his bones, and settle in his chest, somewhat easing the fire in his stomach, crying for release. Jason’s hand left his cock. Bart would have whined in protest, if he didn’t feel it settle at his hip, a matching grip to Jason’s other hand. He started pulling Bart back into his thrusts, knot catching more, swelling, making it harder for the Alpha to pull out all the way. 

Bart came with a scream as Jason pulled him back one last time, Jason’s knot locking into warm wet heat, and his teeth sinking into Bart’s neck. Bart could feel Jason’s knot, pulsing, as he filled the omega. Jason rutted gently against Bart, a counterpoint to the roughness from earlier, possessive growl easing into a contended purr. 

Bart went boneless, as he let the bigger Alpha maneuver them further up the bed. He pulled Bart in against his broad chest, still not releasing the bite, purring contentedly. Bart floated on the rush of his third orgasm, the feeling of having Jason inside him again, and teeth locked possessively into his neck. 

Jason only released the bite once he got them both settled. One arm curved up around Bart’s shoulder, holding him to his chest, while the other petted the trembling omega beneath him as he came down. He licked the bite carefully, tasting blood and sweat, before he nuzzled under Bart’s jaw, kissing the mark there, purring when he felt Bart twitch and moan at the contact. They floated together for a little while, and Bart was starting to doze when they both turned towards the door as it quietly swung open. 

Bart smiled drunkenly at Kon where he was now leaning against the door frame, naked and half hard, arms crossed across his broad chest. “Could you two have been any louder?” 

Bart giggled, burying his face in Jason’s arm, not feeling guilty in the slightest. He could feel Jason’s smirk against his neck as the larger Alpha pulled him closer, both arms tugging him back against his chest, chin hooking over his shoulder. 

“Probably.” White teeth flashed in the dark as Jason’s smirk turned teasing. “Are you upset that we were loud, or mad that I moved to my room so you couldn’t watch or join in?” 

Conner growled as he moved into the room. Anybody else would have been nervous, scared even. Tied as they were neither he or Jason could fight back. They knew Kon though, and the twist in Bart’s stomach wasn’t fear, wasn’t anything close. He whined as Conner leaned over him, hand sinking into Jason’s damp curls, holding the bigger man still as he claimed his mouth in a rough kiss. Bart made needy little noises as he watched his two Alphas get reacquainted with one another. He leaned forward to lick at Conners collarbone, nipping at the skin. Conner pulled away from Jason to let the other man breathe, and let his forehead rest against Jason’s as he looked down at Bart, smirk still on his face. “You’re just insatiable, aren’t you?” 

A small scoff from the door has all of them turning, only to see their fourth standing there, a grumpy expression on his face. “You’re all assholes.” 

“Well hey there, Babybird.” Jason smirked as he peered around Conner. 

“Don’t you ‘Babybird’ me Jason Todd.” Tim scowled, dark blue eyes still hazy with sleep. “It’s almost 3am, do you know what time I got to sleep? And you couldn’t keep it in your pants for a few extra hours?” 

Jason’s smirk only widened and he thrust into Bart, making the omega whine. “In my defense, I wasn’t wearing pants at the time, and Bart said please.” 

Tim spluttered incomprehensibly in the door way. His mouth opening and closing as he tried to wake up enough to yell at the smug Alpha, still tied to the now laughing omega, in the bed. He’s so focused on trying to come up with the right words to convey his frustration that he missed the silent communication between Conner and Jason. 

He yelped indignantly when Conner picked him up, ignoring Tim’s protests as he walked him over to the bed, dropping him on it. Tim’s protest died under Bart’s mouth as his fellow Omega claimed it, licking inside, turning Tim’s words into a helpless moan. He felt Conner slip in behind him, the superman clone’s arm wrapping around his waist. He and Bart pulled apart to breathe, and Bart snuggled up to Tim, tucking his head under his chin, purring happily. 

Tim glanced down at the mop of auburn hair then up at Jason, blushing slightly when his larger hand cupped his face, thumb rubbing along his bottom lip. He didn’t protest or complain when Jason leaned down and nuzzled his nose to Tim’s before tilting’s Tim’s face up, mouth slotting over Tim’s. It was a slow, gentle thing, though that’s what Jason was deep down, and it was something he only was with the three of them, and Tim melted under the affection. 

Jason didn’t let up on the kiss until Tim had gone soft under his hands, leaning forward for more and back into Conner’s possessive hold. He placed one more, quick peck to Tim’s lips, before leaning back, leaving his hand to card through too long dark hair. 

“Morning, Tim.” 

“Welcome home, you jerk.” 

Jason laughed quietly, letting his hand fall from Tim’s hair, to curl back protectively around Bart, who was already half asleep, smiling sleepily at his three favourite people. 

“Fine, fine, next time we’ll wake you both up.” 

“You better.” 

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day 3 of DC Polyships week, Cuddle Pile

Conner closed the door to their joint room quietly behind him, doing his best not to wake the rooms other occupants. He sighed, stretching, enjoying the way the tired muscles pulled after being under scalding hot water for so long.

The mission the Titans had returned from, while an “easier” one, had been back, and heart breaking. An earthquake in California had had the team helping with disaster relief for the better part of the week. Days of sifting through rubble, digging through collapsed buildings, trying to find survivors, had even tired out both him and Cassie. All Conner wanted to do now was pass out with his mates, and sleep for the next three days.

Conner paused at the edge of the bed, taking in the sight that was his three mates tangled together. Tim and Bart, both curled up around Jason, all just as naked as he was. Bart was passed out on top of Jason, his head tucked under the large alpha’s chin, and Tim was tucked into his side, head pillowed on Jason’s chest. Both already dead to the world. The deep lines of stress and not near enough sleep, already easing as the two omegas dosed.

Conner couldn’t help the content smile that he knew was on his face. While they were able to all sleep in one place more often than not, it was still always a nice sight to come home to. He crossed to “his” side of the bed, pulling aside the sheet that was doing nothing to offer the beds occupants any sort of modesty, and climbed up, being careful not to wake up or dislodge Tim. The omega could get very cranky if woken up suddenly.

He slid under the sheet and slotted himself against Tim’s back, letting the sheet drop back across his hips, and settled his arm over Tim’s chest, and let his fingers trail through Bart’s hair for a few moments, indulging in the softness of it. Conner let himself slowly relax into the mattress with the scents of his mates filling his senses, the feeling of home, helping him slowly start to drift. Only startling slightly when a deep voice, rough with sleep broke, across the quiet of the room.

“ Y’act like he’s  gonna vanish if  y’stop touchin ’ him, darlin. He  ain’t goin anywhere.”

Conner propped himself up on his other arm high enough so he could see Jason’s teal eyes peering at him behind half closed lids. The man obviously was still half asleep. Conner smiled and let his hand trail up from Bart’s head to Jason’s chin, turning the bigger alpha’s face so he could give him a lazy kiss. He pulled back enough to speak, his lips brushing Jason’s. “You’ve apparently forgotten what happened the last time we all went to Disney.”

Jason groaned, and with his free hand, shoved Conner’s face away from his before covering his own. His other arm was trapped by Tim, who was wrapped around it like a koala. “Please don’t remind me. I only jus’ stopped havin’ nightmares about that.”

Conner cooed at him in sympathy, nosing against Jason’s temple, feeling curly black hair tickling at his nose. He let his mouth trail down, nipping along Jason’s jaw, to the mark that was one the bigger man’s neck, and licked at it gently. Cementing the scent of pack. He smiled against scared skin, when Jason moved his head, just enough, to give him better access. He gave the mark one last lingering kiss, before pulling back to let his forehead rest against Jason’s shoulder, reveling in the heat of his skin.

They laid in silence for several moments, both listening and watching their two  omegas breathe softly, as they settled further into the land of dreams.

“Everyone in one piece?” Jason’s free hand was idly carding through Bart’s hair, smoothing it back from his face.

Conner hummed in reply, relaxing further into the bed as he both heard and felt Jason start to purr. It was a deep sound that almost reverberated in his bones and he couldn’t help but sink deeper into the bed. “Physically yes, we’re all fine.” His arm tightened involuntarily around Tim. “It was...it was a lot. We had to make Tim take breaks more than once. I think he had flashback to No-Mans-Land a few times, but he didn’t want to talk about it while we were in the field. He hasn’t talked much since we got out of the debrief at the Tower.”

Jason snorted quietly, the hand that had been petting at Bart reached over and ran careful fingers through Tim’s too long hair, somehow managing not to wake Bart in the process. “Make’s sense, control-freak that he is, probably didn’t want any civilians to be worried. Or the other Titans.” Jason tilted his head enough that he could kiss the top of Conner’s head. “Don’t worry too much, we’ll let him rest for a few days then get him talking. He’ll be back to being our annoying pain in the ass in no time.”

“Hmm, sounds like a plan.”

“I’m a Bat, we always have a plan.” He gave Conner’s head another quick kiss before starting up purring again, hand going back to rest against the small of Bart’s back, fingertips tracing over a cluster of freckles. “Now go to sleep, country boy. You could use the sleep, just as much as our boys can.”

Conner nodded, starting to say something else, but he was asleep between one breath and the next. Exhaustion finally claiming him, as the safety and warmth of pack, settled into his skin, and Jason’s soothing, calm purring filled the room.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing such explicit sex and my first time writing ABO sex, so....yes. haha. I'm pretty proud of how it turned out though regardless.  
> So enjoy I guess, and I'm always taking prompts here or on my tumblr @dick-g-ayson


End file.
